sweet pea
by AdeJung
Summary: kesalahanmu fatal, sayang-myg pair yoonseok/sope/junghope/kookhope/namjin/vmin/vhope/minhope
1. prologue

Aku? Kenapa denganku?-jhs

Dia menjijikkan,dasar jalang! -jjkmyg

Dia temanku bekerja -ksj

Dia berada di bawahku -knj

Dia... errrr sangat sangat 'seksi' dan begitu 'menggoda' -pjm

Dia sahabat ku -kth

 **tbc**


	2. chap 1

Warning! Typo bertebaran

"Ayo lah~ hari ini saja~ yayayayaa? " bujuk seorang pemuda dengan tinggi tak jauh berbeda dari orang yg d bujuk nya

"Aisss... cuman hari ini~"

"YAAAAAA! Hyung ayolah temani aku hari ini, kau ini kenapa tidak menjawab ku? Bahkan melihatku saja tidak. Dasar menyebalkan!" Pemudah itu mengepalkan tangan nya higga kuku jarinya memutih

"Eyy you never walk alone~ " lelaki yg td mengabaikan nya menjawabnya dengan nyanyian

"YAAAAA...! HYUNG DASAR ! TERNYATA KAU MENYUMPAL TELINGAMU DAN KAU MENGACUHKAN KU LARNA ITU ?!!" ucap pemuda yg dri tadi hanya di abaikan oleh orang yg di ajak nya bercanda

" ya jimin-a kenapa kau berteriak? Ak mendengar mu kau tau kan ak akan selalu menuruti permintaanmu. Tapi bisa kah kau tidak menggangguku saat ak sedang mencari inspirasi? Huh?"

"Oohh oke hyung aku kira kau tidak mendengarkanku dan ak kira kau tidak mau. Hampir saja ak mengadukan mu ~ " jawab pemuda yg di yakini bernama jimin itu dengan sangat manja dan menggoda

"Hmp. Baiklah jimin bisa kau berikan ak sedikit privasi? Ak membutuhkan nya saat ini? "

"Aih hyung! Kau mengusirku? Kau tau ak lah yg berkuasa di sini "

"..." hanya menatap jimin dengan wajah yg di buat se memelas mungkin dan menampilkan puppy aeys dengan bibir yg di manyun manyunkan

"Ahhhhhhh... hyung jangan seperti itu~ ak tidak tahan melihatmu seperti itu"

Pemuda tadi hanya tersenyum indah

"Hobie hyung! " teriak pemuda dari belakang dan berlarian menuju orang yg di panggilnya

"Tae-a kemarii~ " jawabnya dengan nada yg sangat lembut ya pemuda itu adalah pemuda yg sedari tadi berbicara dengan jimin 'hoseok'

"Hyung ayo kita kencan ! Kau sudah janji padaku kemarin dan aku sudah siapkan semua nya" jawab lelaki yg mempunyai senyum kotak

"Baiklah taehyung kelasmu sudah selesaikan? Kau tidak ada ekstrakulikuler lagi kan? kajja~" sambil menggandeng tangan taehyung dengan sangat semangat

Yang di tarik hanya tersenyum manis lalu pergi.

Sambil berjalan dia mengeluarkan jari tengahnya di belakang dan menunjukkannya ke arah pemuda yg tadi berbicara pada hoseok sambil tersenyum smirk

"FUCK ! " kata pemuda yg di tinggalkan

'Awas kau kim taehyung jung hoseok akan menjadi milikku dan hanya milikku '

Tbc

Okelah sekian dan terimakasih

Kritik, saran dan like nyadi tunggu ~


	3. chap 2

Warning! Typo bertebarann

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

di sebuah kafe

Dua orang namja yg tadi bergandengan dengan erat mendaratkan pantat nya di salah satu meja yang ada d dalam kafe. Meja tersebut bertuliskan nama 'nyonya kim hoseok' dan di desain dengan sangat mewah dan romantis.

Siapapun yg melihat nya pasti iri jika di ajak berkencan dengan nuansa yg bahkan sangat sangat romantis

Begitu pula hoseok, ya namja yg mempunyai meja itu. Dia tertawa tebahak-bahak melihat tulisan yg ad di situ bahkan ia sampai memukul beberapa orang yg lewat sangking 'bahagianya'

"Taehyung " pemuda yg tadi tertawa tebahak-bahak akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan membuka suara

"Hm" hanya di jawab dengan nada malas oleh orang yg di panggilnya

"Kau marah padaku tae?" Hoseok bertanya tanpa rasa bersalah

Oh shit! Siapa yang tidak jengah melihat calon pacar seperti itu. Dia bahagia bila sang gebetan bahagia, tapi... ayolah ini di muka umum dan suasana yang harusnya romantis malah menjadi seperti suasana dimana orang2 menonton stand up comedy

Dia juga malu di tatap dengan tatapan 'anak itu gila' oleh orang yg berada di dalam kafe tersebut

Dia malu

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan tidak mungkin dia marah sama pacar ehem calon pacar maksudnya

"Tidak hyung, ayo kita makan" jawab taehyung bohong

Merekapun makan dengan tenang tanpa adanya percakapan di antara mereka

Dan hanyut dalam fikiran masing - masing

"Hyung~"akhirnya yg lebih muda membuka suara terlebih dahulu

" iya vteavtae? " dijawab oleh orang yg di panggil masih asik dengan makanannya dan mulut yg pemuh dngn makanan

"emp... hyung ~ " panggilnya dengan nada yang di manja manjakan

"Apa sih tae !? " hoseok mulai kesal karna acara makan besanya di ganggu

"Tidak jadi hyung, kau marah-marah padaku"

Hoseok yg tadinya ingin marah menyabarkan dirinya dan melihat taehyung yg agak sedih .hosek menghela nafas kasar dan menatap taehyung

"Ada apa taehyung? Jika kau ingin bicara, bicara saja" ucap hoseok mutlak

" begini hyung,kita kansudah menjadi sahabat dari kecil kau dan aku sudah mengetahui diri masing2 dan kau sudah sangat mengerti aku dan begitupula sebaliknya. Jadi hyung bagaimana jika kita me-"

Drrt

Drrrttt

Drrrrrttttt

"Sebentar tae hyung angkat telpon dulu" jawab hoseok yg langsung mengangkat hpnya dan pergi menjauh dari taehyung

\- halo hyung? Huftt untunglah kau menelfon ku hyung

-kenapa hope-a?

-kau tau hyung si taehyung itu sepertinya ingin menjadikanku pacarnya

Hahahaha

-jinja hope-a? Lalu knp tidak kau terima? Dia kan baik padamu dan selalu ada untukmu

-hahaha kau bercanda hyung? Aku? Menerimanya? Tidak hyung dia lebih pantas menjadi sahabatku hanya 'sahabatku' tidak lebih dari itu dan kau kan tau aku paling benci menjadi 'uke'

-oke oke hope-a tenanglah ak hanya bercanda .ngomong2 kapan kau akan datang ke tempat kerja ? Namjoon membutuhkanmu

-aish hyung entahlah ak juga masih bersama taehyung di sini . Jika aku meninggalkannya dia akan curiga, dan ya tolong kau saja yg melayani namjoon dulu hyung aku tidak bisa sekarang

-hm baiklah hope-a demi kau aku rela tapi ingat ! Kau harus traktir aku setelah jadian dengan 'taehyung~' wkwkwkwk XD

-sialankau hyung. Ku tutup telponnya

pip.

Panggilan itu langsung di akhiri sebelah pihak. Hoseok yg merasa sudah sangat lama meninggalkan taehyungnya sendiri ia pun segera berlari ke arah taehyung dan duduk kembali di kursinya

"Hyung , siapa yg menelpon?" Tanya taehyung

"Ani, bukan siapa2 tae. Kajja kita lanjutkan makannya~ "

"Hmpp" hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh sang empu

'Huft untung taehyung ga curiga'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Emp hyung? Apa hubungan mu dengan teman sekelasku hyung? " yg muda membuka percakapan

"Hah?" Dan di jawab oleh hoseok dengan muka heran(?)

"Jimin hyung, dia teman sekelasku yg tadi berbicara padamu saat di koridor"

Sang empu hanya meng o riakan penjelasan dari lawan bicaranya

"Siapa hyung? Siapa dia?"

Tanya taehyung tidak sabar

"Aigo~ kau cemburu taehyung-ah?" Yang di tanya hanya menunduk malu karna di goda oleh lawan bicaranya

"Dia temanmukan tae? Berarti dia juga teman hyung" jawab hoseok singkat dan di bumbui senyuman secerah mata hari di akhir kalimatnya

Taehyung hanya menundukkan dan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya karna tersipu malu oleh perkataan hosek

Hoseok yang melihatnya pun hanya tertawa geli melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yg melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan yg tidak bisa di artikan

'Jung hoseok? Atau bisa aku panggil j-hope? '

batin orang tersebut sambil menunjukkan senyum smirknya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

아데

170417


End file.
